Glee Chatroom!
by AshleeighJayne
Summary: this is a little throw together of some glee charaters laughing, fighting and crying! its random and fun!


(Umm this is my first time ever writing so I don't know what I am doing. B.T.W this is a chat room.)

Star on the rising – Rachel

Singing jock – Finn

Chanel hair products – Kurt

Papa don't preach! – Quinn

_(Star on the rising signed in)_

_(Singing jock signed in)_

_(Chanel_ _hair products signed in)_

**Star on the rising**_**- **_hey everyone

**Chanel hair products-** hey Rach I'm just ordering the newest Marc Jacobs jacket.

**Singing jock-** hey people, how's that next song coming along?

**Star on the rising-** it's going good, I don't even have to worry! I've got one that I've been working on since I was 8 it is AMAZING! !

**Chanel hair products-** it is what?

**Star on the rising-** it goes like this!

You're my life's one Miracle, Everything I've done that's good And you break my heart with tenderness, And I confess it's true I never knew a love like this till you.... You're the reason I was born Now I finally know for sure And I'm overwhelmed with happiness So blessed to hold you close The one that I love most With all the future has so much for you in store Who could ever love you more?!!! The nearest thing to heaven, You're my angel from above Only God creates such perfect looooove When you smile at me, I cry And to save your life I'll die With a romance that is pure heart, You are my dearest part  
Whatever it requires, I live for your desires Forget my own, needs will come before Who could ever love you more? Well there is nothing you could ever do, To make me stop, loving you And every breath I take, Is always for your sake You sleep inside my dreams and know for sure Who could ever love you more?

It's short but amazing!!!

**Singing jock-** yeah I have heard of that song my mum used to sing that to me!

**Chanel hair products-** is that sooo? I always new there was a soft side to you!

_( papa don't preach! just signed in)_

**Papa don't preach! -** Omg that can soo ruin our reputation.

**Singing jock-** don't worry its not goin out of this chat room.

_(Monsta truck rebel just signed in)_

**Monsta truck rebel- **hello just got back from a 500 kg weight lifting session.

**Singing jock- **umm who are u?

**Monsta truck rebel- **my name is ken and im looking for a lady wif a love for monster trucks.

**Papa don't preach! - **Wat r u talking about?

**Star on the rising- **yea watts goin on?

**Monsta truck rebel- **isn't this the 'single_meet_online'?

**Singing jock- **omg! Is this Mr. Tanaka!? :D

**monsta truck rebel- **yes who wants to know?

**Singing jock- **umm it's Finn Hudson. The captain of YOUR football team.

**Chanel hair products- **oh this is juicy!

**! TO BE CONTINUED !**

* * *

**_i cant reallly figure out how to add a chapter so here is the next chapteer._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Star on the rising**- Rachel

**Singing jock- **Finn

**Chanel hair products- **Kurt

**Papa don't preach!- **Quinn

**Monsta trucks rebel- **Ken

**Sitting guitarist- **Artie

**Stage mom- **Stacey (Arties mom)

**_CONTINUED!!_**

_(STAR ON THE RISING JUST SIGNED IN)_

_(SINGING JOCK JUST SIGNED IN)_

_(CHANEL HAIR PRODUCTS JUST SIGNED IN)_

_(PAPA DON'T PREACH JUST SIGNED IN)_

_(MONSTA TRUCK REBEL JUST SIGNED IN)_

**Monsta trucks rebel- **WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT!! IM ONLY ON HERE TO CHEACK IF YOU ARE DOING YOUR HOMEWORK!!!!!

**Chanel hair products- ** mr we all no y ur on ere!!!! Lol

**Papa don't preach!- **yea mr. its pretty simple! Its gone all ova d skool!!

**Star on the rising- **Yes Mr Tanaka, you are looking for a soul mate cause Mrs. Pillsbury does not show enough care for your needs in a relationship. Is that right?

**Monsta trucks rebel- ** Your right she is a good for nothing clean freak! Your right I should stick gum all over her desk!

**Singing jock- **calm ↓ mr.!!!

_(Sitting guitarist just signed in)_

**Sitting guitarist- **whats every one talking about?

**Chanel hair products- **Mr. Tanaka havn ah mental break↓!!! bout a I!

**Monsta trucks rebel- **yeah I sort of need a girlfriend.

**Sitting guitarist- **I have the most perfect person ever!! I'll be right back!

**Papa don't preach!- **I wonder wat he's up 2…

**_2 minuets passed!_**

_(Stage mom just signed in)_

**Sitting guitarist**- hey yeah I'm back and Mr. Tanaka I would like you to meet… Stacey, my mum

**Stage mom- **Hello my name is Stacey, I'm 34, I have brown hair and green eyes. I love derby cars and monster trucks. Its nice to meet you Mr. Tanaka. I am a stayed home mother

_(EVERYONE IS AWWWWING AT HOME)_

**Monsta trucks rebel- **( OOOOH I LIKE THIS GIRL) Hello Stacey you can call me Ken. Or KENANATER!!!! Yea!! I have brown hair and brown eyes. I have been to 32 monster truck shows in the past 2 years. I am a physical education teacher at your pupil's school. I have fallen in love and had my heart once crushed. Please don't do that to me.

**Papa don't preach! - **ooooh we no heapz bout u now, don't we??!!!

**Monsta trucks rebel- **BUTT OUT FABRAY!

**Papa don't preach!- **sorri mr.!!!!

**Stage mom- **Okay Kenanater!! ;P (that means a cheeky face doesn't it Artie darling?and did you put your teddy bears back in you toy box?) finally I have found someone that loves what I love. I too have had a horrible history of dating and I have promised myself that I shall never do that to any one else.

**Monsta trucks rebel- **hello sorry to interrupt but I have to go would you like to catch up sometime?

**Chanel hair products- **OOOH U HAV TEDDY BEARS!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA LOL!

**Papa don't preach!- **YEA WATZ THERE NAMES, SNUGGLES AND PADDINGTON

**Stage mom- **No they are Sir Poops a lot and Snuffle!!!! Close enough! Yes please ken I will get back to you. Got to go. Don't forget dinner in half an hour.

_(Monsta trucks rebel signed off)_

_(Stage mom just signed off)_

**Sitting guitarist- **yes mother and I'm putting them away now! (And don't say that my buddies are online its not just us and the "Kenanater"!!!!!)

**Star on the rising- **Yeah guys back off, I bet all of you have one as well!!!!!

**_( awkward silence for about a minuet.)_**

**Chanel hair products- **yea ur rite! My one is named Cash Cow. Cause it waz worth a fortune! here is a foto. gtg

**Papa don't preach!- **yea true I have a plush unicorn. It pretty like MEH!!! Here is a foto. Cya I hav 2 go now

**Singing jock- **yea well eye don't I hav…………………………. A puppet!!! I hav a hole collection!!! I forgot d names. G2g

**Star on the rising- **I personally don't but I have always wished to. See you all later.

_(Star on the rising signed off)_

_(Singing jock signed off)_

_(Chanel hair products signed off)_

_(Papa don't preach! Signed off)_

_(Sitting guitarist signed off)_


End file.
